


Goddess of the Hunt

by incidental



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incidental/pseuds/incidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla stargazes and introspects while Laura sleeps. Between 1x28 and 1x29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carmilla fic! Please be gentle. :)

Silence rolled across the green outside the tall, grey cement dorms, and the only audible noise was the heel of Carmilla's foot tapping against the wall as she swung it gently back and forth. Peering between the white curtains that blocked the sunlight from their shared bedroom in the daytime, she sipped cold, viscous fluid from her glass and squinted up into the cloudless night sky.

There were constellations there, even though she could not see most of them. Before the advent of electricity, she could see hundreds, in vivid clarity. Now it was difficult to make out even the largest and brightest of them. Humans today don't know what they're missing.

She thought back to the nights she and Ell spent in the field behind the chateau, a massive, leather-bound astronomy books open between their laps, reading without difficulty in the light of the unobstructed moon. They traced out Orion, the hunter, one of the brightest and most distinct constellations in the winter sky.

"His lover was Artemis, goddess of the hunt," Ell had informed her one night. "One day he was swimming out to meet her, and her brother Apollo tricked her into killing him. It destroyed her, and she immortalized him in the night sky. Or, at least, that's how the story goes." Carmilla had not benefited from such an education as Ell had received, and she loved to learn the legacies glittering across the galaxy.

Now, in the twenty-first century, she was lucky if she could spot the brightest of Orion's stars—Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, and Rigel—among the light pollution from street lamps, houses, and all manner of electronics. If humans today knew what they could not see, they'd ban the stupid things entirely. But there's no telling them anything.

Carmilla turned her gaze to Laura sleeping in her own bed. She smirked. They can be so stubborn, really.

Sometimes they can't see what's right in front of them.

Carmilla leaned her head back against the windowsill and rested her eyes. She nearly fell asleep there, until she shot up at the sound of Laura's whimpering. She kicked herself internally for dozing on the job, resting her empty glass on the top of the mini fridge as she swept across the room to Laura's side. She sat on the floor next to her bed and enclosed Laura's small hand within her own. It was significantly easier to connect when she wasn't wearing the bat charm—it didn't stop Carmilla when she was, it just made her positively nauseous.

She didn't know how long she held Laura's hand for. Time moved differently when she did, so gauging it was difficult. She could have run her thumb over the girl's soft palm ten times, or ten thousand. Eventually the stars disappeared, and the sky behind the curtains began to turn a deep, then hazy, blue. The sun would be coming up soon.

She curled up on the floor beside the bed and finally closed her eyes, drifting off to the sound of Laura's soft, rhythmic breathing above her. She would not lose her. She wouldn't. It would destroy her.


End file.
